The Last Testament
by tracyj1995
Summary: God now has a Daughter named Judith Cristal. She is the Redeemer come to Earth to Redeem man kind in the times of Tribulation. The Devil has a son named Lax, who is also reigning during this time. Will Judith be able to fight off temptation AND save the world? This is a story for my creative writing class, so . . . yeah it's short. :)
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection

Chapter one: Resurrection

I was born to redeem mankind. To save them from the grasp of Satan and rescue those who believe in the Times Of Tribulation, you could say I'm like my older brother Jesus but saying that would by hypocritical. I'm nowhere NEAR the Savior Christ. No, I'm seated at the left hand of the Father, known as the Holy daughter, not mentioned in scriptures because I haven't really had a purpose obviously. Well, until now.  
Father made me from His ribs, not Adam's. He crafted me with copper skin and brunette hair with a tint of red, my eyes are the color of maple syrup and I have an athlete's body. I'm five foot, seven, not too tall but tall enough. Brother isn't that tall either, so all you believers who think he was six foot something with pale skin and girly curly hair, WRONG! How about you refer back to the Bible and see that it says skin like copper and hair like sheep's wool. Where does copper turn white? Well, maybe in Chemistry, but doesn't it turn green?  
"Judith?" Father said my name patiently. I snapped back to the task at hand and smiled sweetly as I curtsied in front of him before I approached His throne where He was seated and being fanned and fed grapes.  
"Father."  
"I need a favor of you." here is where I became Judith Cristal The Redeemer.  
"Yes Father." "Daughter; in you I am well pleased. I ask for you to ascend upon the Earth and redeem those who have been condemned. I have never asked anyone of this except for my Son, and now Daughter it is your turn. You will go, save, die, resurrect, and begin Armageddon."  
"My death will bring about Armageddon?"  
"Yes. Says The Lord." That was his dismissing me. He lifted up his arms and a jolt of sunny lightening came out, which zapped me back to in front of His palace where I lifted my robe and ran to find Brother.  
When I found him, he was with a little boy playing as the boy demanded a story. "Brother?" I approached slowly, he stood in front of Judgment Gate as St. Peter read The Book and Brother lifted up the little boy.  
He is so patient, such a beautiful sight. His hair is dark brown like mine with no red tint, his eyes were darker than mine but we had the same skin color. He's beautiful. "I need to talk to you." He saw it was urgent and promised to red to the boy when he got back. We walked to the Garden Of The Fallen, where every flower represented a fallen angel. "Brother, father has chosen me to be the Redeemer." I stood in front of him nervously.  
"There was a man who was chosen to save the Israelite from the slavery of Egypt. People wondered why God chose this man, who was not the bit Holy because he committed the worst sin of all, murder. However he did the job, he did it the best, and the people saw this." Brother stopped talking and looked me in my eyes.  
"I don't understand." I looked at him. I could imagine the sight of someone watching us as they walked by. Look at the Holy son and Daughter having a nonchalant conversation over there by The Garden Of The Fallen, aren't they perfect? I laughed.  
"What I'm saying is, Moses. Moses is the answer to your question."  
He touched my shoulder and walked past me.  
"You know you don't have to talk in parables right? We're related!' I shouted after him. I could see his figure disappearing as he walked towards Judgment gate again, and ran to catch up with him.  
He looked to his side, "Judith," he was serious now, "according to scriptures, the Son and Daughter of man is to suffer greatly to pave way for new human life. Do not be afraid, just remember, if the world hates you; remember it has hated me first." We stopped in front of Judgment Gate where St, Peter scanned The Book for entering souls.  
When he raised his face and saw us he fluttered his wings and smiled.  
"Hello Peter." Brother and I said at the same time.  
The gate opened wide and Brother kissed both cheeks before he sent me out of Heaven towards Earth.  



	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

Chapter two: Growing Up.

I was thirteen before I was told what kind of power I wielded. The day is fresh in my memory even at age 27, because I was old enough to have breasts, curves, pimples, my period, estrogen, you know, the crazy girl hormones. But I didn't, I remember asking my mother about in as we sat in our floral, music print living room. The couch was brand new and beige, the wallpapers had pink little flowers on it and it was cr me, the carpet is navy blue, we had our big flat screen in front of the TV, the fireplace to the left on the next wall and a little seat right there, the long couch I sat on had a red throw blanket draped over it. My mother sat next to me and fiddled with her hands as I watched the flower basket on the table intently.  
Sweetheart, she began slowly, remember the story of Jesus? She asked before she began.  
Yes. I said calmly.  
He was perfect. She looked up at the picture of him on the cross, above our TV.  
I looked too.  
Yes. I smiled.  
Jesus was God s son, she said sweetly, His one and only Beloved Son. We re all God s children mother. I corrected her.  
She smiled and looked at me, her brown eyes were watery.  
We are; but that Son came from God himself, not Adam and Eve. Okay? I was confused now. I grew up learning that all humans came from Adam and Eve.  
God also has a Daughter. My mother now looked afraid.  
She bit her lip, and fiddled with her thumbs. My father went to bed an hour ago, I wondered why my mom was so nervous.  
No. I said quietly, no I did not. I don t know why I was talking so quietly, but it seemed the right thing to do since she was so tense.  
Her dark brown eyes were filled with worry, her body tense. Her hands stopped fiddling but her pulse was racing rapidly. I saw it in her neck.  
I didn't know He had a Daughter. I said again.  
No; I would think not. She looked away.  
Mom? I called her back from wherever she was.  
Her name is Judith. Judith Cristal. She said, she looked at the carpet and smiled as if she were proud. Proud of what, I thought to myself. Why would she be proud? I didn't do anything. I don t even know what she s talking about.  
I was named after her. I nodded my head in understanding.  
But she shook her head. Not quite. There was a pause.  
You are Her. She said. These words seemed like nothing at the age of thirteen, but looking back that changed my life.  
I was Judith Crist The Redeemer. Born to save mankind from, the time of Tribulation.  
What? I was confused though. This is something big, The Redeemer Crist? No way, I mean I know I m stronger and more intelligent than girls my age but I always thought it was because my father is a Harvard graduate and my mother is a brain surgeon.  
I learned about Judith in Sunday school. She s beautiful, skin like copper, hair like sheep s wool, brunette with a red tint, like mine, she s loving just like Jesus but she has to go through way more things. I hope the people at church don t know, I don t want them to know. I don t know why, but I don t want anyone to know how condemned I am.  
Sweetheart, we waited for you to come of age so you can know. I wanted to wait until you were eighteen but I forgot you won t go through puberty with your period, instead the knowledge of Heaven will fill you. So I need to tell you now. She rubbed my leg.  
Mom. I closed my eyes, God has condemned me. I tried not to cry.  
What! my mother yelled startling me, Of course not Judith! How could you possibly think that? God sent his Beloved Daughter to redeem mankind, is that out of hate? NO! She was upset now.  
Judith Crist has six disciples called advisors right, three males and three females? She s going to come of power when the seven years of Tribulation comes about and when she dies she brings Armageddon. If she dies before the seven years are up she will bring the post-Armageddon which is deadlier because no one will be prepared for that. Judith Crist is the Daughter of God and she will fight off the Son of The Devil? I looked at my mother expectantly.  
Yes. She rubbed my hair.  
And that s me? Yes. We sat quietly for a moment, then she reached into the flower basket on the table and pulled out a purple amethyst necklace. It was in the shape of a oval with a silver entwining around it, entwined like a snake around a branch, on the bottom it has green peridot which makes it look like nature. It s in the shape of a flower making it look very whimsical. This is the jewel of Heaven, given to you from The Father himself. She said as she latched it around my neck.  
I closed my eyes feeling the cool gem press against my skin. It felt oddly familiar. I suddenly saw pictures and images, I heard voices, that I couldn't explain and my memory came back.  
I am Juidith Crist, Daughter of God come to Earth to Redeem mankind, the Devil s son is walking amongst us. People will not believe I am the Redeemer and they will shun me and mock me as they did my Brother, but in the end I will bring Armageddon. My mother was right, I am Judith.  
Judith? Her voice made me open my eyes.  
Yes? How do you feel? She asked standing in front of me in her pink robe folding her hands like she was praying.  
I feel the same, except I feel like I m glowing. You are. She whispered.  
I looked down, and sure enough the necklace was glowing and shining like it was in the sunlight, it was beautiful. I heard a voice in my head, loud and deep.  
You are Redemption in its truest form. I smiled.  
Father. The necklace is like a phone call to Heaven, anytime you re in trouble all you need to do is pray and focus your energy, the necklace will glow. And someone will assist you. My mother said quietly.  
She kissed my head and went upstairs.  
I sat there awhile longer and pondered the thoughts that ran through my head. I tugged on my french braid and rubbed my soft blue penguin pajama pants. I was confused. How can I be the Daughter of The Most High God and not know about it? Because you weren't suppose to until Tribulation starts. A voice that felt like velvet running along my skin said. I closed my eyes and smiled; His voice was comforting, His voice was like water to a thirsty man, His voice. Brother s voice. I walked up the stairs and went into my parents room.  
So you mean, I m not Adam and Eve s daughter? I couldn't see them in the darkness. Yes. Your are Judith Crist The Redeemer of mankind and I am so blessed to be the one to birth and nurse you. My mother blew me a kiss and settled into bed as I smiled and walked out.  
My daughter, you have found your true self, in You I Am well pleased. A male voice said in my head, it seemed to thunder through my whole body and it frightened me at the time, but looking back; it was my first encounter with Father in this world. I m not the daughter of Eve, or of Adam, I m the Daughter of God himself and the Sister of Jesus himself. Made from His ribs. I climbed into my bed and put on my ear buds and started playing, My God Is Awesome and hummed along to it as I smiled. I know I have to die for mankind, I know my own family will turn against Me, I know all this because it is written in the scriptures. But, even though I have to go through all that, it s okay with Me. I know Father won t forsake me. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Church

Chapter three: The Church

I stood in my living room, ready for Church as my disciples, called advisors, stood looking back at me.  
Daniel, my first male advisor, my bronze skinned, red hair, blue eyed advisor who had Heavenly visions like the prophet John. He has shaggy red hair and a crooked, yet contagious smile. Bethel, my first female advisor, with skin like snow and hair like the midnight sky. She has twinkly green eyes always wearing a pale pink shade of lipstick. She s a bit tall and very curvy, she s the defender of all six of us. She s like St. Michael the Archangel, the defender of Jesus Christ, she s my Defender.  
Next to her wearing a hot pink sweater dress was my second female advisor, Eden. She has brunette hair and hazel eyes, she s very shy, but very intelligent. She s the one I turn to when I need help and when I need a reminder; she s very loving. I met her when she was sick on a hospital bed, she lost her baby and was dying too. I put my hand on her forehead as it was burning with fire and I spoke:  
Eden Daffodil Montgomery; Daughter Of Abraham,  
Prophet of the most High God, Get up I tell you.  
Your duty is not done. And her tired eyes popped open filled with strength. The doctors thought it was there medicine, but she knew the truth, as did I and the rest of her family. Ever since then she thought she owed me and accompanies me in my journey, she s like a healer of sorts. Her warming voice is all the affection and medicine you need to heal. She s also very motherly. Standing to the left of Daniel is my second male advisor, Rupert. He s Irish with a deep accent, red hair and freckles, with sea green eyes. His mouth is always serious, he s ex-military, the oldest of us six. He has a tattoo of a snake on his neck, he use to be with the Devil but changed over after his Wife was killed. He realized he didn't want to be apart of a life that took things that he loved from him. Once he heard that The Redeemer was upon us he made it his task to find me, I rewarded him by letting him be one of my six main advisors. Anyone who went through that trouble to find me is worth it. I know he s changed from the way his aura looks, plus I can read minds; but I believe everyone deserves privacy so I don t usually use that gift.  
Usually. Rupert is 5 9, muscular, ex military, and very,very, handsome. He helps us maneuver places without drawing attention, he s also like my bodyguard. Recently we heard the anti Christ is here, meaning my time is drawing nearer. Daniel, and Eden thought it was Rupert but I know it s not him. I have my eyes on Reverend Lax of The Mission Of Christ s Church. Next to Rupert is my third and final, female advisor; Rosemariee. She has scarlet red curls that are always pooled over her right shoulder, she has sky blue eyes that resemble St. Peter s, she can talk to animals and she s a dream interpreter; it doesn't sound like much, but it comes in handy. Plus her big heart and love for politics come in handy to know what s going on in the world. My last advisor, which is also my last male advisor, stands next to me right now, his name is Cornelius, he s a dirty blonde with brown eyes and just like Rupert, he s ex military. Except he s British, his outlooks are different which is why we have him. He sees things in a different light; it s a reminder that I m not here to just save America; I m here to save the world. These are my six advisors, three male, three females. I have six, half of what Brother had because I m a woman and woman ultimately brought sin to the world. I looked around at there faces and felt a sense of pride. These are mine. They belong to me, their souls are entwined with me. Judith, we have to leave now. Daniel s deep voice said as he smiled.  
The meeting was over.  
But what about Lax? If Judith believes that he is the anti Christ I believe we should look into it. Rosemarie s soft voice said.  
But what if he s not? Rupert s thick accent voice said. We could be targeting the wrong man. And if it IS we could be wasting our time thinking about capturing him. Bethel s business like voice said sharply. She folded her arms.  
I stood there looking at all of them. They make good points.  
Judith, Daughter of The Most High God, what do you think? Cornelius asked as he bowed to me. The others mirrored his moves.  
I looked around.  
What do I think? I asked myself.  
I walked to the window, my navy blue pumps clicking rhythmically as I peered out into the rainy day of February. I believe that patience is the key. A man who wants and waits a day will not receive, but a man who wants and waits years will get it abundantly. I turned around as Rosemarie, Bethel, and Cornelius smiled. Daniel and Eden looked confused, Rupert looked stern as usual. It s time for Church. Are you sure you want to go there? There, meaning the Church where Reverend Lax is.  
Yes, Daniel, I am sure. I walked out the living room and walked into the rainy day of February. I looked up at the sky and smiled. Thank you for another day Father. You re welcome my Daughter. He said back. Whose car are we taking? Eden asked nonchalantly as she left and locked the door.  
I ll drive. Daniel volunteered.  
Yay! I love Dan s R8 Audi. Rosemarie exclaimed as we walked to the snow white luxury car. Yes, we know Rosemarie. Bethel said as she entered the back seat of the car. Rosemarie went next, then Rupert, Eden, then Cornelius, I sat in the front next to Daniel.  
Ready My Lord? He looked over to me.  
Yes Daniel. And with that he took off.  
I have a bad feeling. Eden said as she hugged herself. Cornelius wrapped a protective arm around her. They weren't dating, but they would soon.  
I smiled.  
We ll be okay Eden, don t worry. Rosemarie's sweet voice said. And if not then we tried. Rupert s stern voice said.  
Cornelius shot him a hostile glance which Rupert ignored. I turned on some music to lighten up the mood.  
Praise Him By: Hillsong came on, wafting through the speakers, Daniel turned it up as Rosemaire started singing.  
Shine your light, forever and ever, shine your light forever and ever, shine your light in the world. She was laughing as Bethel hummed along. Daniel was singing under his breath, even Rupert started smiling.  
The way of Jesus was contagious on this lovely morning. I smiled.  
As the song came to a finish, the car was filled with applause and Bethel seemed in a better mood. That was amazing! Eden exclaimed happily. It was. I agreed.  
My Lord, why is it that you don t get your period? Rosemarie asked boldly.  
Rose! Eden shot her a mean look. Bethel looked frightened by Rosemarie s outburst.  
You don t need to answer that My Princess. Daniel said. No, no, it s fine. I smiled and looked at Rosemarie from the rear view mirror. I don t get my period because I am sinless. The rest of the rise was quiet, until we got to the church.  
Here we go. Cornelius said as he opened the door and they left.  
Daniel came around my way and let me out as I stepped in a puddle. Let me clean it. Daniel said getting on his knees.  
Let me My Princess. Eden said getting down too.  
Nature is not on our side today. Rupert said looking up at the sky.  
It s alright. I shooed them off and marched happily towards the entrance of the Church. Lax was greeting people, his deep grey eyes landed on me and my deep brown eyes landed on him. We had a momentary stare competition, but he smiled innocently and broadly.  
The Church is happy to welcome God s Beloved Daughter Judith Cristal. Whatever. I wanted to say, instead I smiled and walked by. Judith! A little boy called.  
Judith! An older woman stopped talking and looked at me longingly. Judith Cristal! A man of the congregation exclaimed.  
The whole church was shouting my name in some way. I smiled. Hello my people. I said lovingly. They all wanted to sit near me, but my advisors took their place. Daniel sat near me, Rosemarie on my left and so on. Judith save us. Yes save us Judith. We need you now Princess of Heaven. People spoke at once.  
I rose my hands to silence them as I stood.  
God s Daughter has descended Heaven to redeem those who need redeeming. I am here for My people. You will be saved if you believe I am who I am. I sat back down as they smiled and applauded me.  
Judith, should you be doing this here? Daniel whispered in my ear.  
The word of The Lord is not limited to environments. No matter where we are, eve if these people are not Holy His word still reigns, I am here to Redeem the unholy am I not? Daniel sat quietly.  
The service went by quickly, as we walked back down the aisle to leave Lax looked at me with fire in his eyes, I could've sworn I saw a dark cloud around him. His voice was deeper, his eyes looked evil.  
Goodbye Judith Cristal. He said coldly, I could tell he wasn't saying goodbye and see me again, he was saying goodbye PERIOD. That was weird. Bethel said in my ear.  
Daniel and Rupert looked at me worried. But I smiled and they seemed relaxed.  
I m here to Save not to cause worry, let Me worry. So where do we go now? Eden asked as they got in the car. You guys go home, I will stay here awhile longer. I want a word with Reverend Lax. They looked at me scared.  
Go. I said lightly. But Princess. Eden looked towards Daniel, whose eyes bore mine with an intensity I couldn t quite understand. Eden; go. I turned and walked back up the stairs to the church as they contemplated following me but instead left as I told them.  
I walked back in the church that smelled like incense and sweat. The mahogany floors were polished and slippery, the benches were shiny and the candles ahead were burning brightly. The chandelier above my head twinkled, the stained glass pictures were also illuminated. You really have these people fooled, don t you Lax? Where is the Reverend? I asked the cleaning lady.  
Judith. Yes. I smiled.  
She drew the cross. No, no. That is my Brother, when you draw something in recognition of me, draw the fork. Head, chest, shoulder, chest, other shoulder, chest. I taught her and took off my cross represents my Brother, the bracelet with 6 charms represent me. I gave it to her and she smiled.  
He s in his office. She pointed and gave me the directions. I walked into the dark office.  
Judith. He said slyly.  
What are you doing here? You know what. I closed the door and looked at him with challenging eyes.  
I have no idea what you re talking about. Now he wore a black business suit, his dark hair covered his forehead, his lips curled into an evil smirk, and his grey eyes were smoky and heated. You know Lax. I folded my arms.  
You re quite the observer Judith Crist. That I am Lax. He smiled, My name on your lips is so beautiful. Say it again. Lax stop it. I said sternly. I felt something pool low in my belly making an unexplored part of me clench.  
What? No! This can t happen, I m the Daughter of Man. But then again, even Brother was tempted. This demon is tempting me. I will not fall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, within a second the feeling was gone. Lax was stunned and surprised.  
I must say, you fight off temptation better than Eve. He shook his head and walked to the window of his office drawing the curtains making it darker.  
However, I don t care about Eve. I care about what you were doing in my Church. If you have something to tell me, then tell me Miss Judith. He turned and smiled again. His smile was repugnant. I suppressed a gag. I was hoping you d tell me something. What is that? he cocked his head to the side. His smile gone now.  
You know what Lax. I said again, shifting to my left foot, still having my arms crossed.  
When you do that, your breasts are accented. I rolled my eyes. They are. He walked towards me and stood three inches away.  
Lax. Stop beating around the bush. I love to beat around the bush. He said dirtily.  
Lax! I shouted flinging my arms to my sides now angry.  
The Daughter of Man should not be angry. Isn't the Lord slow to anger? He trailed his finger along papers he had on his desk looking up at me with hooded eyes. I stood shocked.  
You re the anti Christ Lax. He laughed. That I am, Redeemer. You won t deny it? Why should I? The Dark Lord has blessed me. There is no dark Lord, there is one Lord. My Father. I walked towards him and got in his face.  
Trying to scare me with your Heavenly Glory? He smirked.  
Succeeding from what I can tell. You backed up. Only to give you space. He came closer now, our noses touched. Unless you like this. He tempted.  
Nice try. I pushed him back and closed my eyes summoning all the Heavenly Glory I could. He grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me closer to him. Don t do that Judy. His mint breath filled my nostrils making me moan.  
I pushed him away. No! Lax you are condemned. You look like you like danger. He mocked, Or are you dying for nothing? He coked his head to the side as he sat on his desk.  
Shut up! I gathered my bearings and turned to leave, he caught me and planted a kiss to my neck. Even you can t resist the pull of me. I shook him off and walked out.  
Have a nice day Ms. Judith. The cleaning lady called. I smiled and walked down the aisle again, Lax s demonic kiss burning through my skin. I wanted to go home and wash off his dirtiness. Judith! Daniel s voice shouted as I walked out into the wet mess.  
Yes? I turned and looked at him who looked shocked. You re working with Lax? He backed away from me.  
No. I saw you! He kissed you. He spat the words like it was poison.  
I told you to leave. I said calmly.  
I would never leave you. He said sweetly. Are you really the Redeemer? He looked at me skeptically. What have you seen me do, Daniel? I faced him calmly.  
Turn water into wine, and wine into poison. You grew a large tree out of a mustard seed, you awake the dead and healed the cancerous. You've- Exactly, I cut him off, and yet you doubt me? I didn't mean too. He looked afraid now. He threw himself down and started worshipping me. Oh precious Daughter of The Most High God forgive my acquisition, forgive my evil thoughts, forgive me for doubting you. Oh Most High - Daniel. I said his name slowly, he looked up and stood. You are forgiven. But - It is okay. Remember, forgiveness is the key to eternal life. A man who exalts himself will be humbled and a man who humbles himself shall be exalted. I touched his face as I opened my white umbrella and went down the steps. How did the others get home? Rupert went and got his car and came back for them. They left not too long ago. Daniel and I walked back to his car. We got in and he was quiet the whole drive.  
What s wrong Daniel? I questioned looking at him. His blue eyes were wet with tears. What have you done? Nothing. But I knew he has already done the unthinkable. He already told the others I was with Lax, he told them Lax kissed me, he s betrayed me. I closed my eyes, fighting back the urge to cry for him. Oh mankind, how much longer will you defy me, question me, and not think of me? Don't you know how many prophets would die for this moment? And here you are defiling it You sick, sick, nature. I cursed them mentally, but then remembered Brother also endured this. I know what you did Daniel. How? He answered afraid.  
I looked at him.  
Right. He said looking back at the road.  
My house was approaching.  
I m sorry, I didn't know. Judith please. He begged.  
But I knew it was already too late, he already made up his mind to go against me. He s my traitor. he begged me even more but my mind was focused on all the pain we will endure. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Hour

Chapter Four: The Final Hour

After a shower I changed into a white tank top and light blue jeans, I sat at the round table. Eden, Bethel, and Rupert were setting the table, Rosemariee was with Daniel lounging on the couch, Cornelius was on the phone by the kitchen mesh door. Dinner! Eden shouted. Daniel and Rosemariee continued talking as they got their seats next to each other, Eden sat near me on my right, Bethel on my left, and Cornelius next to Bethel, Rupert sat in the middle of Daniel and Cornelius. Time for prayer. Rupert said smiling. It got quiet.  
The floor is all yours Princess. Rupert said quietly. All eyes were now on me. Blessed art thou God our Lord, who bringeth forth bread from the Earth. Blessed are we who consume thus bread. Blessed are we who drinketh upon the wine He bringeth forth from grapevines. I sat back down as we said amen and began passing food to eat.  
So how was everyone s day? Eden said before a mouthful of broccoli. Good. Rupert said.  
Could be better. Bethel said.  
Amazing. Daniel said, his blue eyes boring my head trying to get my attention.  
I loved it because we are alive. Rosemariee said excitedly.  
I hated it. Cornelius said.  
Eden head popped up looking at her secret lover. Everyone stopped and slowly turned there face towards Cornelius who continued to eat like he hadn t said anything. Why is that, Cornelius? Bethel asked before Eden could.  
He shrugged and looked at me from under his gaze. What game is he playing? Well I hope it s okay now. Eden said looking worried.  
What s going on? Daniel voiced the question bouncing in my head.  
Nothing. Eden said defensively. :Sure sounds like a lot of something. Daniel said. He stopped eating and his intense, pacific blue eyes, were now on Eden. She looked ready for a fight, she gritted her teeth and let her silverware clatter to her plate. I stopped eating and looked up, Eden was challenging Daniel with her eyes, Cornelius loomed in the back watching the internal struggle between Eden and Daniel, Rosemairee ate happily and Bethel leaned back in her chair looking bored and a bit amused. Enough. I said sternly, they all looked at me shocked.  
I stood up and looked at all of them.  
I know what the struggle is about, I looked at Eden who clamped her teeth, and I don t need to read your mind for that. I said looking at her.  
She looked down ashamed.  
Brothers and sisters, is this how we act at the table? Surely I have taught you better. I shook my head. I know the one who sits here who will betray me. I know all three of them, and I ve known from the start, but I didn t say anything because I wanted you to see that even though I know I m willing to die still. Who? Bethel asked leaning forward now.  
Take this bowl of grapes, eat one, all of you. This is the marking of the last covenant God will make to his people. Eat it, do it in remembrance of me. That marks my soul I will give for your redemption. I passed the bowl around, first to Bethel, then to Rosemariee, then to Daniel, then to Rupert, then to Cornelius, and when it got to Eden I said, take this wine and drink it. Do this in remembrance of me, this is the blood I will shed marking the last covenant. I passed it around again, the same way the bowl had gone.  
When everyone was done, I remained standing. They looked at me expectantly, Rosemariee flipped her hair, Eden folded her arms, Rupert folded his hands, Daniel looked like he was trying to communicate mentally with me, Bethel looked at Cornelius who looked angry. When will they learn I am not the bad guy, but the opposite? I contained the urge to sigh.  
The people to betray me are, I broke a piece of bread and gave it to Eden first. Eden, take this and go. This is the symbol of what My Brother did, he died for your sins. And your sin will be betraying the Daughter of Light. Take that bread and go. Daniel, and Rupert jaw dropped; Rosemairee gasped, Cornelius stood up aggravated. If she goes, I do too. I don t even believe you. She is who she says she is! Rupert defended me toppling over his plate as he stood.  
Eden looked sad.  
How do you know? She s throwing out her advisors as we speak. Cornelius challenged Rupert.  
She s the Daughter of God she knows these things, have you forgotten that your great grandfather Judas did the same to her Brother? Rupert threw in his face. Cornelius backed up as if he d been slapped and grabbed the arm of Eden.  
You all are sick twisted people. He looked at everyone, and then his fiery hazel eyes landed on me, and you, you re a liar, I know you are. You are not Judith, the Redeemer but someone who wants to be her. Go screw yourself you sinning asshole. He spat in my face.  
That s enough! Daniel stood hitting the table sending the cup of wine on the floor, spilling.  
Oh! Rosemairee got up to clean it.  
Shut up Daniel. Get out Cornelius before you get the kicking of a lifetime. By who? Me! Bethel, Rupert, and Daniel said at once. Cornelius shouted and then turned to leave.  
Wait! I called picking up another piece of bread.  
I accept Jesus but I rebuke you. he grabbed the bread and marched out grabbing Eden s arm.  
Things were quiet, Rosemariee cleaned the spilled wine, Daniel sat rubbing his temple, Rupert looked out the window as Cornelius started his yellow Daytona Charger and took off with Eden.  
You said there was three. That was two, who s the next traitor? Bethel asked. Daniel s eyes shot up, Rosemairee looked at me again, Rupert looked at me from under his hooded gaze.  
I think that s enough for tonight. I said. I walked towards Daniel and touched his shoulder, he smiled. I hugged Bethel who kissed both cheeks, Rupert shook my hand and Rosemairee offered to spend the night with me.  
I agreed.  
I went up to my room and sat on the little cot my the window peering out into the window into the sunny day of March. A knock at my door.  
Come. I called not moving. I felt a warm pale arm around me, holding me, his breath smelled like warm mashed potatoes. Are you okay? He whispered in my ear.  
I wish I could love you, too bad I won t be here much longer. I m fine Daniel. I said looking at his arm.  
He removed it and sat on my bed diagonal to the little cot.  
That was some revelation at dinner. He smirked.  
Daniel was quite a stunning man, broad shouldered, 5 7, always wearing expensive cologne, with navy hair and eyes like the pacific that looked like ice when he was thinking. He wore a grey t-shirt now with dark blue jeans, his dog tags around his neck which basically stated he was a gamer. He smiled at me leaning over.  
My heartbeat picked up.  
What do you do to me Daniel? I laughed looking at him.  
Yeah it was. How are you feeling? I asked. This is the one place where I don t have to talk in parables. My home and with Daniel.  
I feel like everything was a lie. How? I actually thought of Eden and Cornelius as family. He laid back on my bed.  
They are, we are all family. You know what I mean. You are sons, and daughters of Adam and Eve right? I stood up and walked to the bed where I sat looking down at him.  
Yeah, but what I meant was they looked so normal. He seemed lost in thought.  
I looked at him, his eyes were focussed on the ceiling above, it seemed like he was lost in thought.  
They are normal. I spoke quietly. My voice brought him back to Earth, he smiled.  
They are, but they re liars. Who would ve thought that Cornelius would leave with Eden. it was obvious they liked each other but . . . he trailed off as I looked at the poster by my window of Brother on the cross.  
Yeah, who would ve thought.  
Are you okay? He asked again sitting up looking directly on my face, my eyes returned to him. He is really quite stunning, if I weren t damned I would date him, marry him even, but I can t. I m fine Daniel. I said smiling.  
He smiled back.  
We had a moment of silence, heated silence. he reached over and touched my hair and pushed it behind my ears, I reached up and grabbed his arm.  
Oh no! What am I doing? Daniel. Judith. He moved closer. Daniel I can t do this, you ll become too attached to me, I ll die and you ll be stuck here. Daniel stop, stop yourself, I shouldn t be loved in the way you want. He leaned in and ours lips touched. A spark flew, so this is what it s like to kiss someone? This is the bittersweet feeling I ve grown up hearing about? Of wanting someone and not being able to have them. I sighed and put my arms around him, but pulling away quickly.  
That should not have happened. You need to leave Daniel. He looked shocked and heartbroken.  
Why Judith? He said quietly. Because I m kissing a traitor, I wanted to say but held my tongue and pointed to the door. I said so. He got up looking discombobulated and walked towards my door, he kissed my cheek and left. What have I done? I should have told him who he was, what he was going to do. And you think that would help? Oh! Brother s voice startled me. I turned around expecting to see him but realizing of course he can t come to Earth, it s in my head. He s communicating through my necklace, it was glowing. I hadn t realized I touched it. I thought it would help. I said back.  
Why is that Sister? I can picture him cocking his head to the side.  
Because I don t know Brother! He can t love Me! I shouted in my head.  
Why is that Sister? He asked again.  
I don t know Brother! I yelled.  
You do know Sister, you know all. As do I. I know . I said sadly. So? So. I could tell he was waiting.  
I sighed. Because I m condemned Brother. My time is nearing. Indeed it is Sister. Thanks for making me feel better. Brother I want to be with him but with everything happening so fast I know I have to stay away, for he is The One who will hurt me the most. Judas betrayed me. His voice was soft and smooth as milk. I know Brother. But did Judas love you? Not in the way Daniel loves you. Exactly. Sister, everything will come in due time. Give it time Sister, it will happen. Remember, Rome wasn't built in a day. You and your riddles. I believe they re called parables. He teased. I couldn t help but laugh.  
I love you Brother. I love you too Sister. Go in peace. And with that the necklace stopped glowing, a low heat was now on my skin. Now he wants to help me? After all I ve been though, he could ve showed up at supper but noooo now he wants to show up? Wait until I see him again! Judith? Rosemariee peered through the door.  
Yes? I looked at her smiling as if nothing happened.  
Are you and Daniel okay? She came in looking nervous.  
We are fine. Why would we not be? He looked . . . . she trailed off looking outside then back at me. Where shall I sleep? She smiled.  
Take my bed. Oh no Princess. Yes. I will have the cot, take the bed. But - It s okay Rosemariee. She smiled at me and left to probably take a bath.  
I went back downstairs and saw Bethel standing there on the phone arguing with someone, sounds like Eden. I could hear her motherly voice on the other line.  
Eden, how could you? How could I what? You re such a - Bethel saw me and shut her phone closed, Princess. She bowed.  
Hello. I came to her as she hugged me. I could tell she was crying.  
Sister, why do you weep? Because of the faith of the most trusted people in your life. Bethel, some people can not fight temptation as well as others. I know. She put her head on my shoulders as I held her.  
I m okay. I whispered endearingly. And I m ecstatic, really. She looked at me and kissed my cheeks. Go home and relax Bethel. You ve had a hard day. Why is it that you speak in riddles when a large crowd, or all of your advisors are near? The knowledge of Heaven comes easily to few, but to others it comes in the means of riddles and parables. So they may hear but not understand, and seek but not see. She nodded her head as if she understood and walked out the door, she got into Rupert s green jeep wrangler and he drove off. It was just Rosemariee and I left.  
I ll always be here for you. I turned around looking into the intense gaze of Daniel.  
Daniel. He held up his hands to halt me.  
I know Princess, I know why we can t do this. He approached me with his hands in his pockets. But think about it. His breath smelled like cherry. Intoxicating.  
There is no thinking because it will never be. He nodded his head and walked out, starting his white R8 Audi and speeding off. 


	5. Chapter 5: Judas' Descendants

Chapter Five: Judas s Descendants.

That night after dinner, I took a quick shower and changed into a pearl white silk nightgown with a deep v with glitter. I blew my hair out and watched it twinkle in the moonlight, I sat on the cot unable to sleep looking up into the moonlight. Rosemairee was in my bed sleeping happily. I tried counting the stars but I was always thrown off track by a new one I saw, I remember when Brother and I use to do this. We would go past Judgment Gate hovering looking down on the Earth trying to count the stars, but Father always added one more than we counted to throw us off track. We would sit there for hours trying to figure out who counted the most stars. I smiled at the though; the bittersweet feeling from earlier coming back making my heart twist. I reached up and touched my necklace and smiled sadly. A tear fell from my eyes. I said a prayer for Eden, Daniel, and Cornelius; my traitors. I want Father to go easy on them because they deserve it, they don t know what they re doing right? They're born of sin, I m not, I know their destiny but they don t. Father have mercy on them for they do not know what they do. Tears came down my eyes for the love I have for Daniel but the love that never will be, I cried to Eden and Cornelius who loved one another more than they loved me. I trusted them, all of them, I fell for one of them, and they betray me. Tears slid down my face as I bit my lip to contain the shutters that came from it. I didn t want to wake Rosemairee up. I fell asleep crying that night and had a nightmare which was more like a vision.  
I was sitting near a tree talking to Rosemariee, Daniel came up to me and pointed at me yelling, That s her! that s the one who claims she is the Redeemer. Redeemer? The other male voice, unrecognized, said. Redeemer of what? He laughed at me as Cornelius hauled me up and threw me towards Daniel.  
Get her away from me! he backed up letting me fall face first towards the ground, You were wrong Judith, you re the one who is damned. Lax has opened our eyes. The mud was now in my hair making it clump, I tried to wipe it off while I felt something sticky and warm trickle down my face. Blood perhaps. I looked up from my crouched position, I was still on the hill, there was an orange tree growing, a little girl was behind it. She looked pale in the glow of the afternoon light, she had black hair and deep blue eyes.  
Who is she? I turned back looking at Daniel and the guy I couldn t quite recognize. Daniel s foot kicked my stomach as I bent over and spat out blood. Oof! I called out as I laid on all fours. Hit her again! She lied to us. I heard Eden s motherly voice said. I looked up to meet her eyes, but she looked away to Cornelius who wrapped his arms around her. Eden. I said her name roughly as I coughed trying to catch my breath.  
Shut up! Cornelius yelled at me roughly. Daniel looked at me with hurt in his eyes, like he wanted to cry. Don t fall for it Daniel. Cornelius said walking towards him placing his brown arm on Daniel s white shoulder.  
She s so - We know. Cornelius said looking at me with pure hate. He looks just like Lax, evil and unforgiving.  
Daniel. I cried out.  
Shut up! Cornelius kicked me on my back and I laid staring up into the heated gaze on the sun.  
The man with the unrecognized voice held Cornelius back and Daniel placed his hand on Cornelius chest to stop him. Easy there Cornelius. Eden yanked me up.  
You claim you re Princess of Heaven, make our hard hearts soft as your brother did. I stayed quiet. Exactly. The laughed at me, all except Daniel who just looked down not meeting my gaze.  
What shall we do with you? Eden questioned shaking my arm. Hang her! Cornelius said.  
No, crucify her just like her Brother. The unrecognized voice said.  
What do you think Daniel? Eden said mockingly.  
Daniel was quiet. I think, he looked scared. He closed his eyes, hang her. I took a deep breath, I knew he would say that. Eden grabbed me and threw me down on the floor, pulling my hair so hard I thought it might come out of my head, I screamed out in pain. But then held it back knowing they love to hear my pain, I felt my dress being raised, I kicked to stop it, but Eden held me. The unrecognized voice came behind me and slid himself in me, violating me as Eden pulled my hair and Cornelius laughed with Daniel.  
Daniel. I looked at him through the pain in my eyes, he watched me mouth agape and then ran down the hill. Cornelius turned and followed him. It was just Eden and that man now. When he finished violating me, he jumped on my legs and broke them. He then took my string from my dress and made a knot with it, Eden pulled me up as he hooked it around my neck, my breath was ragged yet I didn t cry. They looked into my eyes, with no sorrow or remorse and hefted me onto the tree. I start kicking and gasping for air. I saw Ruperts car pull up and out came Bethel and Rupert, they ran to us.  
What are you doing?!: Rupert yelled.  
They said something I couldn t understand since I was losing consciousness, I tried to listen but failed, I remember seeing Rupert point to me and then get on his knees bowing to me. Then it went dark.  
I awoke with a jump crying and heaving, Rosemairee woke up running to me from the bed and wrapping her arms around me.  
Judith. She said my name comfortingly.  
Oh, Judith. She hugged me closely.  
I had a nightmare. I spoke once I calmed down.  
Of what? She asked tenderly.  
I looked at her, wanting to to tell her, but I didn t. She can t know what my faith is, all she must know is that I m dying because I love them so much.  
Death. I stood up, putting on my white silk robe and walking out of my room, I need air. I closed the door and walked down the stairs slowly replaying the events of the day.  
Hugging Bethel, casting out Cornelius, kissing Daniel. I sighed once I opened the mesh door leading to the backyard. I sat on the grass looking up at the sky thinking about all Brother went through. I concentrated on my necklace as it glowed, Yes Judith? St. Peter? I was shocked, I was expecting Brother. Where is my Brother? He s taking prayers right now. That explains it, no one gets to Father unless they go through Brother. Can I help you? St. Peter s no-nonsense voice said.  
Yes. I closed my eyes raising it towards Heaven. I need help St. Peter. I know who will betray me, I ve seen it in my dream Father has given me, which brings me out here. I don t want to stop it, but how soon will it happen? Thinking about that boy? A little. I nibbled my lip.  
Don t get distracted Judith Cristal. Father would not approve. Was Your Brother distracted? No. I rolled my eyes.  
Then don t be distracted. Things will come in due time. Remember that. I took off focus from the necklace. St. Peter was right, I m here for a mission, not love. I got up and walked to the front of the house to get a closer glimpse of the moon. Beautiful isn t it? That voice, it couldn t be.  
But it was.  
Lax. I spat, What are you doing at my house? Visiting. He walked closer to me wearing dark pants and a navy blazer with a black shirt underneath. Leave it to him to dress like this was a business meeting rather than a confrontation. You re not welcomed. I said to him crossing my arms.  
I don t need your permission. He smiled evilly, you re in my territory now, the darkness. You wish, this is still my house. What will you do about it? He challenged.  
I closed my eyes summoning the power of Heaven, it was faint but it was there,when I opened my eyes Lax was glowing darkness, his eyes pools of smoky inferno, his voice got deeper, Are you sure you want this now Judith Cristal? I was scared, I didn t have enough energy. He came closer to me as I backed up.  
Scared? He said with a smirk. No. he grabbed my arm and twisted it, bringing me to bite back a scream. Shush Miss Cristal. Shut up Lax. He twisted it more bringing his face close to mine, his minty breath was so close to my lips. He leaned in, but then we heard footsteps and he smiled. Stop! Daniel s voice called.  
Exactly, stop Judith Wat are you doing? Lax looked wounded.  
What? I looked confused.  
No, no, no, you tricked me. I said over and over. Daniel looked at both of us, Lax with hate but me with heartbroken promises. What? Daniel believe me. She s lying! Cornelius voice filled the air as he ran to us from behind me, Eden was nowhere in sight. What? Daniel said quietly. She kissed him, she touched his lips. Cornelius said.  
Judith? Daniel questioned. Daniel is you don t believe me, then what can I do I already told you it wasn t true, if you still ask me clearly you need more faith. I stood quiet. Daniel closed his eyes and came towards me as Cornelius grabbed me from the back tossing me down. You lying bitch! he smacked my face making it echo throughout the quiet night, Rosemairee charged through the front door so did my parents.  
Stop! Mom shouted.  
I ll have you arrested. Dad shouted.  
Cornelius what are you doing? Rosemariee gasped.  
Stop. All of you. I said standing up, This is it. This is my time. I turned to face Cornelius as he smiled a sick twisted smile and grabbed my arm. My dad walked forward about to stop him when I stopped him, Dad, no. This is what has to be done. But it s so early, you have two years left Judith. I know, but Father wants it now, it must happen now. I turned and looked at Lax, Cornelius and Daniel. What do you want? My lip was bleeding. I summoned more Heavenly glory and looked at Lax targeting him. Oh no you don t! A females voice said to me from behind, I couldn t turn around, she was punched me and kicking me as I curled up in a ball on the floor.  
A gunshot rang the air, I heard my parents scream, then it went quiet.  
Who had the gun? Now they re taken care of. Cornelius said. Oh no. What do we do with her? Eden asked. Hey! Where are you going? you re part of this too Daniel. I know he said quietly. You won t touch her! Rosemariee threw herself in front of me. Rosemariee i said quietly, she didn t hear me though.  
You guys are mean, and terrible, and traitors! Rosemariee shouted in her girly voice, How dare you do something like this. Rose - Eden began.  
Shut up you murderer! She saved your life when you were dying on a hospital bed and this is how you treat her? Rose! Cornelius shouted. Stop it! Daniel shouted covering his ears. What is it now? Eden said angrily. Just - I stood up holding my stomach looking at them, when my eyes got to Daniel a hand grabbed me throwing me into the backseat of a car.  
I can t count on humans for nothing! Lax shouted, he put the car in drive and started driving off.  
I was in and out of sleep, I could see Cornelius car next to us and Daniel s car on the right of us driving. They were following us. How are you feeling? Lax asked.  
Why do you care? I said silently.  
I don t. He smiled twistedly. A moment of silence passed, Poor thing, they abandoned you. We got out and I looked up seeing a mountain.  
On top of this mountain an orange tree is growing. Cornelius got out of his car, handcuffing me as Eden held me and led me up the hill. Daniel was a few footsteps behind, Cornelius took a tree twig and bore it in my forehead making me bite my lip from screaming. Daniel didn t meet my eyes. What are you looking at, no one will help you. Eden spat in my face, no one bothered to wipe it off. I stayed quiet. This is where my dream took place, and it s happening now. Better now than later. I looked at the same things in my dream happened, I was beaten and raped, except the unrecognized voice was Lax, he got the rope ready as I said a silent prayer. Daniel was down the hill with Cornelius. Rupert and Bethel arrived early arguing with Lax and Eden. How could you? Rupert shouted at Eden. Because she s a liar! She kissed him. No she wouldn t! Bethel countered, Eden crossed her arms.  
You re just jealous the Lord chose her. To die for people who don t give a crap? Yeah. Eden said sarcastically. I closed my eyes savoring the moment before my death. 


	6. Chapter 6: Flashbacks

Chapter Six: Flashbacks I remember the blue eyed innocent boy I knew growing up. He was shorter then, with jet black hair before he died it navy blue. He loved his neon orange shirt and blue shorts; he loved rolling in dirt and playing tag with me. Daniel and I grew up together, he was softer then, his facial features were more boyish, he was like a hairless cat. But he was my best friend.  
The day I turned sixteen though that all changed. I finally told Daniel what I was, the whole story as my mother told me. He was stunned, didn t speak to me for at least a week, but once we saw each other again everything was fine, he promised he d never leave me and he d follow me through it all. Of course even when he said that I saw deep within his eyes his whole life, I knew he would be one of my betrayers but I loved him so much as a friend and brother that I let him stay close to me. After his mother died, he changed. He became a man; harder, mature, quiet, observing. He became the Daniel I came to love, now at age twenty eight he still is the Daniel I love.  
Except now he s a traitor.  
Fast forward three years later, I met Bethel. Now she was the hardest, she was a rocker groupie; she worked at a strip bar as a waitress and suffered abuse by her mother and older brother. She had short black hair back then, wore brown contacts making her eyes look like mud, and always a scowl on her face. She wore fishnet stockings, heavy black makeup, and harlot red lipstick that made her look like some prostitute. I met her in the most unconventional way possible.  
She was sitting on the sidewalk to my house freezing since it was close to December. The lights from the decorated houses were shining on her face, her makeup was leaking and her lipstick was smeared all over her face. She looked up at me with her brown contacts masking her green twinkly eyes, she smiled and then looked down.  
Get away from me Princess, I m a bad, bad, sinner. She wept.  
Sister, why do you weep? I sat down near her on the cold sidewalk. Princess, it s cold. She sniffed her nose and wiped her eyes on a dirty black trench coat. I don t care. I made myself comfortable rubbing my hands together looking into her troubled eyes.  
Your eyes are green today. I smiled, she took off the lenses. Yes. She said hesitantly, does it look bad? I think it s the best look you ve had. I smiled as we sat there in silence. Occasionally she sniffled. I didn t want to force her to talk unless she was ready. Judit - I mean, Princess. I smiled.  
Yes? She said nothing.  
I stood up, Come. I held my hands out as she hastily took it.  
Where are we going? Home. We walked around the corner and up the block to my house which was also decorated because, even though it s not Brother s birthday, I still enjoy decorating.  
You re house is beautiful. Bethel said as we entered.  
Thank you, it s my parent s house though. I don t live by myself. Wow. She examined the interior, I thought The Princess would live in High Class. But this is so modern, it s like my house. She looked sad again, my house. We sat down on the beige couch as she laughed at the little pink flowers as the wallpaper and marveled at our flat screen. What s your name? I asked as if I didn t already know.  
Bethel. Bethel Deutscher. She said looking at me intently wondering where I m going with this.  
Bethel Deutscher, would you like something to eat, or drink? Call me Bethel; and no thank you Princess. The clock was ticking, it was the only noise among us.  
Are you cold? I took off my coat and draped it around her. She tried to take it off but I placed my hand over her cold pale hand and told her no. I went upstairs and got a hunter green velvet sweater dress, with black tights and black fur boots with green gloves and a black hat. I hardly wore this, and it would look great with her eyes. I went back downstairs and held the clothes out to her, she told me no but I kept telling her yes. She finally went and changed.  
How did you know this was my style? She asked after she showered and put the clothes on.  
Because I know all, I just know. I shrugged from my bed.  
Thank you Princess. She exclaimed happily. Here, I gave her my trench coat, take this too. Oh no. She looked stunned by my gifts.  
Take it. Merry Christmas. Christmas is three days away Princess. Take it. How old are you? She asked examining the coat not wanting to touch it.  
Stop changing the subject Bethel. I said telepathically.  
You can read my mind? her eyes went wide. her eyes are beautiful, they re green as spring grass and twinkly. She covered her mouth to hide a gasp.  
Yes I can read your mind Bethel. She let out a hoot.  
That s so cool! She said out loud.  
Thank you. I responded sitting back on my bed not changing. I had a white knit sweater on and dark blue jeans with white ankle boots. My hair was loose and wavy.  
What s wrong Bethel? I cocked my head to the side trying to coax what s bothering her out of her. I mean I already knew, but I wanted her to tell me.  
You read minds, you know. She said quietly looking at her fingers. Smart girl. I d like you to tell me, I don t use my gift on everyone because I give them privacy. She sat next to me not looking in my eyes. My brother tried to hurt me. She bit her lip, he tried to rape me because I didn t pay the rent of which he and my mother live on. And your father? Is with Your Brother. She said closing her eyes. Meaning, her father was dead.  
I understand. I put my hand over hers and she smiled.  
Thank you for this Princess. You re welcome. My brother is a very mean man, he s twenty one and he s jobless, my mother smokes cigarettes a lot so I m the only one working. It s hard on me. How old are you? Twenty. One year older than me. I rubbed her shoulder. I don t want to go back. So don t. Princess - Bethel. Do you believe who I am? Of course, you are The Redeemer. Do you believe my word? Yes. She looked stunned I was asking these questions. Then don t go back to work, your faith is to be my advisor. She smiled at me and it took her a moment to think over, but she agreed hesitantly and quit her job the next week. She came back to me telling me her parents threw her out and her brother is after her. But I took her in and took care of her, then she became my first female advisor. My second female advisor is Eden Daffodil Montgomery, she came in the picture when I was twenty three she s the daughter of a nanny that could babysit Bethel when she was younger, Bethel wanted to visit Eden so we went when we heard she was in labor. We didn t know she would die though, all we knew was she was in labor for about a day now and she was having a hard time. She didn t want a c-section she wanted it naturally, so her husband agreed but her family didn t. Bethel also got involved and started yelling at her.  
You could die Eden! She shouted over her.  
I know. Eden said painfully.  
Take the C-Section, please Eden! Bethel begged holding back tears. She turned and looked at me, I nodded my head and looked back at Eden.  
Redeemer. She reached out her hands and I took it.  
Please. Bethel mouthed, she wanted me to save Eden. The monitors went crazy as Eden gave one final push and gripped my hand like it was her lifeline, she shouted and screamed, then the baby came out as she laid back dead. The baby! Bethel shouted. I looked at the baby was a still born. The doctors ran to the incubator with the baby, and when they weren t looking I placed my hand on Edens forehead which felt like fire had burned it and spoke:  
Eden Daffodil Montgomery Descendant of Abraham,  
Prophet of The Most High God,  
Get up I tell you,  
Your duty is not done. With one fluid motion she sat up healed and filled with energy smiling. The doctors came rushing in looking at me and at her.  
What did you do? They questioned.  
I did what I do. I turned back to Eden who looked up at me expectantly. Your daughter is . . . Her smile faded as she cried.  
I remember Eden crying for days, she never left her room and two years later after her husband died it was just her on her own. Bethel moved out of my place getting her own place not too far and told Eden to live with her which Eden agreed. That same year, when I met Rupert. Now his is a funny story.  
I was driving on the bridge headed towards New Jersey to pick up Daniel who was doing a church program when I saw this guy who was in the hot summer heat on his knees begging for something. Pull over. Brother s voice said. I pulled over and got out, as I approached the guy I felt something I didn t feel before, anger. I knew right then and there this guy would betray me if I made him close to me, but I knew he needed help and offered to help him, however I didn t plan on making him part of my six. You. I couldn t use his name otherwise he would ask how I knew it.  
Yes? He squinted looking at me. He stunk like beer.  
Do you need help? Will you lend me a quarter? He was homeless he explained, and hungry. He just got here from Ireland and his parents threw him out since he didn t live up to their expectations, he was tired and wanted to sleep. He had a scratch that looked infected. Help him. Brother s voice filled my head like a thick fog.  
But what if he hurts me? I said afraid.  
Trust me, Sister.  
I offered to give him a ride, silently praying that he doesn t hurt me. It wasn t that I didn t trust brother but this guy gave me a bad vibe. Thank you. He ran his hands through his hair that was greasy, his red shirt was dirty with stains, his brown shorts were stained with yellow and orange, his beard and leg hair was growing out of control. He looked lost and utterly hurt. What s your name? Rupert. Rupert Peterson Sync. I m Irish. He said with a big yellow grin.  
I could tell he was proud. So what brings you here? I kept my eyes on the road driving to New Jersey. I was walking when I got tired. I knew it was more than that.  
I let the silence stretch between us so he could tell me the truth.  
Princess, he began, I m with the Devil. I know. He looked at me shocked, what is with people shocked that I know their past and future? You know who I am, why is it a shock? Maybe they re shocked you re reading their minds. Brother interjected.  
Like you re doing now? I said annoyed rolling my eyes. How? He asked.  
I know all Rupert Peterson Sync. Just Rupert. He said rolling his r and p it s an Irish thing. I was with the Devil Princess, I don t deserve you. But I need you dearly he turned and looked at me, I came back from Iraq a few months ago, my wife was killed, my kids are all grown up living in different parts of the world but I was never in their life since I m military. I m lonely and my own parents don t want me. He ran his hands through his hair again, I sound whiney I know. No, I m here. I said smiling.  
He smiled back.  
We picked up Daniel and was on our way back with all three of us in the car, II pulled up to Daniel s house first and let him out as I drove to mine.  
Stay here. I said smiling.  
Princess you are Holy. He said stunned.  
I know but I am here to reedem. Let me help you Rupert. The light is good. I preached.  
He smiled and went upstairs to the room that use to be Bethels but now his. He stayed there for a year as he found his way to the light, we attended Church, he helped Daniel out, he read the bible with me, he found the light. And that same year I found Eden, he found the light and became my advisor. I now had four. When I was twenty five my fifth advisor, Cornelius Davenport, came into the picture. He too was ex-military, from the Navy though unlike Rupert who was Airforce. Cornelius caught the eye of Eden and they started to bond and heal together, Rupert moved into a house with Daniel and told Cornelius he s welcomed to live there too but he declined saying he was living alone. Cornelius was the tough one to get to know since he was so closed up, he didn t like to talk or be alone with me either. I knew he would be one to betray me just from his actions, but because Eden was so happy I couldn t let him go. I wanted her to be happy, Cornelius came to the house one day just to meet me, The Redeemer, to see with his own eyes if I was real, and that s when everything fell into place. One look into my hazel eyes he dropped to the floor and began to worship me, Eden s face was flushed red as Bethel giggled and tried to hide it. I stood by the door looking down at Cornelius who continued to praise me, and looking up at Eden who wore a green flower dress and flip flops, it was early August. Are you okay Eden? She looked at me, her green eyes widening.  
Cornelius stood up and looked at her, their eyes locked and never left each other from that day on. Everyone knew they were dating but they refused to admit it, so we let them be.  
The thing with Cornelius was he was very temperamental, if you didn t agree with him he would go crazy and start yelling in his British accent. Eden found it charming, Daniel found it annoying, Bethel found it challenging, I found it dramatic. It was a mess amongst us but we dealt with it. But that day, as soon as his eyes met mine I knew who he was, I felt anger boil up, I wanted to throw him out, I knew he would be the one to deliver me to my death. But I didn t, Eden is like my sister, I couldn t do that to her.  
Very good sister, you have learned to love. I know Brother. I remember having this conversation with my Brother and St. Michael in my head later on the next day. Eden was at the beach with Cornelius, Bethel went to fix her hair, and Daniel was reading downstairs. I stayed in my room, with the air conditioner on and sat there in my blue capri s and yellow halter top with butterflies on it, I had a little flower in my hair and tied it up in a bun. But I want to throw him out so badly. I closed my eyes.  
I know you do. Brother said softly.  
You should have. St. Michael said roughly, I could tell he was crossing his arms.  
Brother laughed in his velvety chuckle voice. St. Michael, why do you say that? Did you encourage me to let go of Judas? No. St. Michael said hesitantly. I concentrated on their voices touching my heated necklace. I can t let Cornelius go Brother, he makes Eden happy. Even though he is my enemy. I scowled.  
Love thy enemy as you love yourself. He quoted his parable.  
Oh Brother. I rolled my eyes.  
I agree with Judith, Master. St. Michael said, He will turn her over. It s been seen. St. Michael said.  
Then she will die to redeem right? The necklace stopped glowing, I could tell St. Michael was angry, but right now. He ll deal with Brother. I knew Eden was happy, so that s why I never got rid of Cornelius, he made my sister happy.  
Rosemairee was very odd. Her problem was she didn t know what to wear for the ball she was throwing for me. Her mother wanted her to throw a party for me, The Redeemer, and she agreed to it. But Rosemairee being spoiled rich, didn t know what to wear even when she had a closet the size of a shopping mall. It was a few minutes before the party, I walked up the stairs to look around, I had on a white ball gown that shimmered and a swan mask, my hair was in curls, a high bun curl and braids that led to it,then it cascaded down to my lower back in soft brunette waves. My lips were painted the lightest shade of red, and my hazel eyes were twinkling from the lights. I walked into a room and saw Rosemairee sitting on her bed in a robe crying.  
Why do you weep? I sat near her.  
Who are you? She looked up at me afraid, but then collapsed in my lap and wept more. I placed my hand on her hair.  
I m Judith. I said lightly.  
I have a party for The Redeemer and now I have nothing to wear, I want her to see me. I want her to love me and accept me as I accept her. I want to journey the world with her and escape my mother who doesn t love me, but wants me to look nice so I can make her look good. I m so unhappy, and now I can t look nice because I have nothing. I thought for a second and then stood up making my way to her closet. What about this? I held up a long, satin, peach dress.  
No, I wore that already. She waved her hand dismissing it, I looked at it and went into her closet and shut the door. I could tell she was stunned.  
When I came out, I held the white dress in my hand as I wore the peach gown with a butterfly mask. What? She looked stunned.  
Take it. I held out the dress and placed the swan mask on the bed.  
But - Take it. I turned to face her from the doorway leading out into the hall, her eyes were twinkly with excitement. I left her room and closed the door going back down the golden stairs to where Daniel was. He was sitting on a chair in an Anubis mask wearing a black suit.  
Hello. He said as I stood in front of him.  
It s me Daniel. I said giggling.  
Princess. His mouth dropped open, Where s your white gown? I gave it to a girl I met. He shook his head and shock as his gaze zoomed in on my gown, my face flushed as I directed my attention to the top, where the girl wearing my gown walked slowly down the stairs. She came to me.  
Thank you. She curtsied.  
You re welcome. What s your name? She asked. Judith. Her eyes went wide with shock, Judith Cristal? she said in fear.  
Yes. I responded in a platonic voice. Oh! She gasped and moved back. This is - She motioned towards the dress. It s okay. Keep it. She hugged me and started to cry on my shoulder. I pulled her away and looked into her eyes. Do not weep. Follow me. I looked at Daniel who sipped his drink and smiled. After the party, Rosemairee told her mother she was moving out, it was a big fight but ultimately Rosemairee was twenty eight, I was twenty six, I m able to take care of her. Rosemariee moved in and became the final one. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Broken Covenant

Chapter Seven: The Broken Covenant

Stop! Rosemariee s voice filled the air like a bomb being dropped. Rupert and Eden turned their face to her as I struggled to keep my eyes open. What are you doing?! Daniel shouted running up to Lax pushing him, Get away from her! he punched lax in the face as Eden ran and held him. Daniel, what has gotten into you? Did you forget who the real enemy was? She said confused.  
Yeah you! He shouted pushing her down, Cornelius grabbed him tossing him down the mountain as he rolled into a rock and laid there unmoving. Rosemairee shouted charging at Cornelius who just knocked her down. Lax laughed as his nose bled. Lax! I shouted as I stood up trying to move as my white nightgown, now covered in blood, stuck to my body, my robe fluttered in the wind as I tried to look intimidating with the beaten scares and blood on my face. Eden ran to me knocking me flat down on my back tying my hands up with rips of my robe and my ankles. She blindfolded me as they tore the remainder of my robe and mocked me, I laid there quiet.  
If you really are the Daughter of Man, then save yourself. They gave me time to free myself, I thought about it but I decided against it, this is my faith. What day is it? I asked.  
Thursday. Eden responded without a care in the world.  
Then this day, I took a deep agonizing breath, I was bleeding to death, shall be called Trinity Thursday. Marking my death. Who are you to need a marking? Cornelius asked pointing at me laughing. Bethel charged at him knocking him to the group, I ve had enough of your shit Cornelius! She yelled punching him into the ground. Lax laughed. Rosemariee gasped as Daniel ran to break it up, Eden punched Bethel, they fought as Rosemariee ran behind the tree and hid. I looked back and saw her blue eyes filled with sorrow, in the night light her hair looked black. She was the girl I saw in my dream. Stop. I whispered slowly. The wind was now picking up, Oh Father, do not forsake these people. These people are my people, they have left me to die, they have turned against me, but I will never leave them. I love them. I felt Fathers anger rise, I felt Brothers face turn away knowing he couldn t see his beloved sister go through this. Judith Cristal, forgive the sins of our sisters. Forgive the sin of mankind, let your Brother be gentle on their souls, let you accept us. Rosemairee bowed down and started wiping the blood off of me before Cornelius shoved her aside and picked me up making me dizzy for a moment.  
Last words? He secured the rope on the tree. I looked up at the moon smiling, I know Father is waiting for me to deliver my soul into his hands, and I will soon. I remember when I saved Bethel. I remember the look of paying me back in your eyes that day. Do you still have the outfit? She looked utterly shocked that I remembered and brought it up now. Y-yes. She stuttered. I remember the day I saved Eden, I remember the day she held my hand giving one last push. Did you know that your daughter was alive? You never gave me a chance to tell you. You cried so much, you hid so much, when you stopped you asked to never speak of it. She s alive and you didn t tell me? Eden shouted. She ran to me and slapped me.  
Yes, I was respecting your wishes. Shut up you monster! How dare you! Where is she? She looked around frantically. She s not here. I whispered.  
Obviously. Eden shook me so hard I thought I would die right there. I d already lost so much blood. I remember the day I met Rupert and Cornelius. Yeah well I owe you nothing. Cornelius said, he picked me up again, I had no energy to fight.  
He hung me on the rope, I squirmed gasping for air.  
Father in your hands I come. I closed my eyes, my life didn t flash before my eyes. Instead I just fell into a deep sleep, it felt like hours but it was more like three days. 


	8. Chapter 8: Revalations

Chapter Eight: Revelations

A jolt of light came to me, the angel of Abraham came to get me, I was carried up into Heaven where my people were waiting by Judgement Gate for me. They were cheering, they were laughing, some threw themselves at me and started praying, it was loud, it was a celebration. St. Peter opened the gate letting me in, everyone came at me excitedly, kissing me and cleaning the dust from my robes. I wore a silver robe that was so shimmery is was like a mirror, my eyes were lit with the flame of life, my face was clear my skin glowed like snow. My voice was like a waterfall, rushing yet majestic. My people. I raised my arms as they cheered for me.  
I m sorry Judith, St. Michael said from behind me, but your Father wants to speak with you. I knew from the tone of St. Michael s voice the time was near. I swallowed a lump in my throat and walked towards the palace. It was white and gold, the middle was father s room, the East was brother s room, the West was my room. I walked towards the palace, counting each step, thinking what Father will say to me. I approached the door as it opened, Brother stood in front of me enveloping me into his embrace. Sister! He smiled.  
Brother! I called out trying not to cry out of happiness.  
Oh how I ve missed you. As did I. I responded back. He walked me in and we laughed as we talked. He spoke parables and I teased him. When I got to the room where Father was, Brother touched my shoulder as he walked down the hall making a left heading to His room. I stood in front of the double gold, enormous doors, intimidated. The last time I was here, I went to Earth. The imaged pooled my vision, making me sit down to stop myself from crying, I could feel the rope around my neck. The shouting of Rupert, the crying of Rosemairee, the promise I made her. Tears prickled my eyes, but I closed it and wiped it away. I walked in and bowed.  
No Daughter, the booming voice of Father said, you may approach me without bowing. You have sacrificed for my people. His voice was so heart felt, so warm, so merciful, I ran to him and hugged him. I didn t bother to walk up the solid gold steps that led to his throne, or worry about the servants that surrounded him. I knocked over a bowl of grapes, and tossed the bread to the floor, falling by his knees, grabbing his robe as I cried. Father, I said through sobs, Please be merciful towards them, for they do not know of what they do. be merciful towards that injustice nature, give them eternal life. Please Father, spare them. Quiet, my Daughter. He patted my hair. I sniffled.  
They will pay the price for letting you get hurt. I entrusted them my Daughter and they have failed her. Now they will punish. Daniel Radcliffe, Cornelius Davenport, and Eden Montgomery will be sent to the unquenchable fire. Rosemariee Dallas, Bethel Deuscher, and Rupert Sync will become angels as your Brother s disciples became. Father have mercy. I said getting my bearings.  
Stand up Daughter. I did as I was told. Daughter, you are my beloved, begotten, only, Daughter. He said looking into my eyes. Yes Father. I will do justice to those that need it. Father. I was scared now, surely he couldn t mean Armageddon now. Son! he bellowed, his voice was thunderous, it started a downpour upon the Earth. Trees were falling, cars were crashing, people were crying, babies were dying, sickness were being spread.  
The Lord has called upon you! Now it was lightning that struck the earth making it set aflame people were running, were crying. I saw Cornelius, Bethel, Rupert, and Daniel arguing. I saw Rosemairee fighting with Eden. I looked away as Brother came running to Father. Father. Go my Son. And with that, the trumpets sounded, the sky opened up and Brothers eyes became pits of fire, his body glowed like bronze in a furnace, his robes were white as snow with a gold stash. His hair was white as snow, his voice was sharp as a blade, and his mouth held a double-edge sword. The Revelations. I whispered. Brother! I shouted. My voice wasn t heard, the winds of the Earth picked it up and carried it off. No. I whispered. Brother ascended the Earth with vengeance, the Horsemen behind him, creating destruction in their path, people were bowing, praising, and ultimately crying out as Brother struck the one by one with his vengeance. I cried out, falling to my knees only to be held back by St. Andrew. His aura of orange silenced me making me lean on him as he took me away from the opening to Earth. Savior! Someone shouted, a car crashed.  
Redeemer! A woman shouted as her baby cried. They need me! I shouted trying to fight Andrew off, he grabbed me and held me tight. Brother! I screamed for all of Heaven to hear, Stop! Judith! Fathers voice bellowed.  
Brother! I yelled again.  
Judith! His voice was thunderous again making the Earth shake.  
They need me. I cried out. They have been saved, the ones who are true. But I saved those who aren t true as well. Yes, but these haven t been true from the start. They accept no one, not even your brother. Nor you. Nor I. Father have mercy. I begged.  
Judith Cristal. His eyes glowed.  
Father. I was defeated. The souls of the dead were crowding around Heaven s gates waiting for entry but getting sent into the inferno. They were crying and calling out, they called out to me. I wanted to run to them, but Father said no. I watched as the fire took them, and as more souls came near bowing down ready to be judged, but then finding the fire. I turned my head to the opening that led to Earth wanting to go through. Princess! I turned to find Rosemariee entering the Gates of Heaven with angel wings, they were white as snow, feeling like plush, outlined with pink as she wore a purple robe with a pink sash.  
Rosemariee! I shouted. Saint Rosemairee. She winked.  
You re a saint? As if I didn t know.  
She nodded and smiled.  
Earth was catastrophic. But now I didn t feel so alone.  
You should have seen the looks on Cornelius , Eden s, and Daniel s, face when your Brother came down to begin Armageddon. She laughed.  
Bethel is with St. Michael. She has a Deep green robe with a purple sash and wings like a butterfly. She s the female defender. I have a feeling her and Saint Michael will get along great. She winked again, I got the hint she was throwing. Too bad she didn t know angels couldn t reproduce. I tried to smile but failed. All that death going on on Earth. Let me worry about that. Brother s voice was soft yet it had an edge. Be safe. I said back.  
I always am. I took Rosemairee to The Garden Of The Fallen and showed her the flower of Satan which was a large orange sunflower, that towered the rest of the growing flowers, the more wrong the fallens did, the more the flowers grew. Sister. A wounded voice called out. I jumped up and stopped talking to Rosemariee running back to Judgement s Gates.  
Brother! I shouted out loud, my necklace glowed loudly, it was blinding, Brother needs help! Without thinking I jumped into the opening leading to Earth and landed in front of Satan himself as he fought with Brother who was fine.  
Sister, leave! He called meanly. Brother you were wounded. No. He let the Light go as it hit Satan throwing him back. Lax came up from behind me pulling me down, I screamed.  
Lax! Finally. he came at me with the power of hell, I came at him with the light, the clash was big, an Earthquake ripped us apart as he fell into the pit with Satan. An evil cry was let out as Brother tied them up and then called on St. Michael to help him up. I was stuck in the hole with Lax and Satan as they cried and snapped at me with foam and fangs, there eyes were burning red as Brother s was a burning orange. Bethel! I shouted as I was picked up carried out of the hole, she smiled at me, her wings were white and satin like unlike Rosemairee s plush wings. She wore a deep green shimmery robe with a purple sash. She looked brave. Princess. She said business like. I smiled and felt comforted.  
Go home now Sister. Brother! I opened my eyes in alarm looking for him.  
I am in Heaven with Father. Okay. I relaxed. Bethel and I went through the gates entering Heaven. I walked into the palace and into Father s room he was speaking to Brother who smiled and held his hand out to me for me to take.  
I took it.  
Son, Daughter, Father addressed us, Thank you for what you do for me. I love you both unconditionally, which is why I give you both the Earth for the next thousand year until the final battle of good and evil. I promise no more death, no more sorrow, it will be peace. Paradise on Earth. The final battle? I was confused. I thought this was it.  
No, Brother spoke, One more battle to determine who wins. Good, right? I looked at father for an answer. He nodded.  
You will share the palace in Jerusalem. My Son will have the East, My Daughter will have the West. You both will rule as King and Queen. Thunder roared and we ended up outside of his room.  
I guess that means you re stuck with me. Brother teased. How can he joke at a moment like this? But then again, he always was funny. I laughed, Yes Brother, and you are stuck with me. I can t wait to see you work a cell phone. I walked off laughing.  
A cell phone? He was confused. I couldn t help but bellow out in laughter.  
I don t need Earthly things Sister. I have all I need here. Oh I said that too. I teased him.  
He looked at me amused then made a left to his room as I walked to mine. I entered it. it was big, my double door window on the left, the fluttering violet curtains, the king size bed in the middle of the room with a moon over it in deep silver. My bed sheets which were also purple but with gold embroidery, my full length mirror was shinned showing my tired reflection. My gold robe shimmered, my crown on my head also twinkled, I was shinning in all of Heavenly glory. My eyes were wet, my sash was twinkly made of amethysts, my necklace sparkled brand new. I smiled. My drawers, my closets, were all filled with new clothes. My beauty center was filled with new supplies, on my bed was a tray of mangoes and apples. I walked and picked up the card.  
Thought you would need this. -Brother. I couldn t help but smile again. I took a bite of the succulent fruit and closed my eyes, it taste like Summer mornings on Earth before things went bad. I opened my eyes as a pang of hurt took me. I walked to my window opening the doors and going out onto the balcony decorated with trees. I touched one, and it grew. In Heaven, I am also mother nature. I am the Daughter Of God, making me Mother Nature. The pure Mother Nature. Now that the world was sinless, no woman will get there period again, Eve was casted out of Heaven and I took her place. Now my people will be righteous. Sister? Brother s voice was behind me.  
Yes? I said without turning around.  
Father wants us to attend the feast. He draped his arm around me pulling me close as the unshed tears finally came out. I too was hurt when I had to leave Earth. I saw in his deep brown eyes that he was saying the truth.  
I controlled myself and told him I d be okay. I knew he knew I was lying, but he left me alone to get ready anyways. I went back in my room and fixed my hair, adjusted my crown, and took a look at myself.  
My robe was long and shimmering and silver, it was like a mirror, that s how shiny it was. My crown was gold with amethyst, peridot, and silver linings. My hair was pulled back from my face, my eyes were bright hazel, my skin was shimmering. I looked like I never left. But I feel different. I closed my eyes as I opened my door and stepped out.  
I can t wait to go back to Earth. 


End file.
